Either Way, You're Still Naoto
by Valkyriye
Summary: When Yosuke convinces Naoto to try on some girl's clothes and discovers he has hidden feelings for her, what will become of them? Naoto x Yosuke
1. Chapter 1

"Naoto, look out!" Yosuke Hanamura yelled to the Detective Prince. The cross-dresser didn't react fast enough, and was hit hard in her side mid-turn by a certain bike-riding friend. "Oh, God, Naoto I'm sorry!" Yosuke stopped his bike a few yards in front of the bluenette who had fallen on the ground.

"What the hell, Yosuke?" Naoto Shirogane sat up, taking her hat off and rubbing her head. The older boy ran back to her, helping her to her feet. "If you're going to ride your bike, learn how to control it!" She tried to walk, but she wound up limping a few feet before Yosuke stopped her.

"Naoto, your leg is hurt." Captain Obvious spoke. "Sit down. You aren't gonna get anywhere like that."

Naoto scoffed. "Yeah, and I wonder who's fault _that_ is." She, with Yosuke's help, moved to a nearby bench and sat down. She had expected him to get on his bike to continue to wherever he was going before, but was surprised when she saw her senpai sit down beside her. "Hey, no need to be so hard on me." He scratched the back of his neck before resting his elbows on his knees. "I said I was sorry."

Naoto huffed. "Sorry, I'm just on edge." She explained. She mentally slapped herself because she guessed he was going to ask about it.

Yosuke looked at her. "What about?" He asked the young detective. "Something you haven't been telling the rest of us?" _Am I worried..?_ The brown-haired teen thought.

Naoto was going to reassure her friend that nothing was wrong, but decided against it. If she was stubborn, Yosuke would just tell Souji and everyone else. She'd rather get it out now before having to deal with an intervention of her friends. "I've been feeling rather confused." She started. "I don't know whether, now that my gender is public knowledge, it's worth cross-dressing anymore. I'm so used to it, but I feel that if I continue others will be uncomfortable around me. People are already confused on how to address me."

Yosuke laughed. "You know everyone will accept you no matter which gender you choose, right?" He looked at Naoto's clothes. "Your clothes are dirty from my clumsiness already, so why don't you try it out now?"

Naoto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's get Rise and get some girl's clothes on you!" Yosuke exclaimed. "It'll give you a chance to decide what you feel comfortable with doing, without having the pressure of the world's expectations on your shoulders."

Naoto blushed. _Yosuke.. see me in girl's clothes..?_ Wait, what? Why was she embarrassed by Yosuke of all people? "I guess.. it couldn't hurt.."

Yosuke beamed. "Awesome!" He brought his bike over to Naoto. He mounted it and patted the space behind him. "Come on, there's room for two."

Naoto stammered. "W-won't that be a tight fit? How will you peddle?" Yosuke rolled his eyes and continued patting the seat. "I've done this before, trust me." Naoto waited a few moments before nodding. She sat on the spot behind him, the amount of room making her press herself against Yosuke's back. She wrapped her arms around his waist for support. "Where am I supposed to put my legs?" She asked. She couldn't see a place where they wouldn't get in the way of Yosuke's peddling.

Yosuke pointed at the spoke on his back wheels. "Put them on the axle." She nodded and lifted her legs back, placing them delicately on the axle. "Alright here we go." He started peddling. The movement made Naoto hug Yosuke a little tighter. Just a little. Almost so little that he didn't feel it. But he did. "You a little nervous there, Naoto?"

Naoto stammered slightly. "W-what? Of course not!" _Liar._ Yosuke thought with a smile. Within ten minutes, they had arrived at Marukyu Tofu. Naoto was still clinging slightly to Yosuke when they had stopped. "We're here, Naoto." Naoto, still holding onto Yosuke slightly, stepped off the bike. Only when her feet were firmly planted on the ground did she let go of him. "Wow, the great Detective Prince was scared, eh?" He teased as he took Naoto's hat and placed it on his head. Naoto chuckled at the look of her hat on Yosuke. She knocked on the door of the closed store. An old lady answered. "I'm sorry, but we're closed at the moment." She gave a warm smile.

Naoto smiled back at the lady. "Hello. We were actually wondering if Rise was home?" The lady nodded and invited the two in. "She's up in her room. Up the stairs to the right." Naoto nodded and thanked the woman before walking up the stairs, followed closely by Yosuke. Yosuke knocked on the door that was Rise's room. The door opened to reveal a young maroon haired girl. Her face got wide with a smile when she saw the two. "Naoto! Yosuke! Come in!" Rise walked back into her room and sat on the bed. When the two were in the room, she started up the conversation. "So what brings you two here?"

Yosuke spoke up. "Naoto here wants to try dressing like girl. See how she likes it." Naoto reached up and covered her face with her hand. Her hat was still in possession of Yosuke. Rise stood up and moved Naoto's hand. "Come on, Naoto!" The former-idol pulled her towards a huge closet. Rise thought for a moment before opening it. Then she looked towards Naoto and Yosuke. "You two, sit on the bed. Let me do my magic!"

Naoto proceeded to the bed and sat down beside Yosuke. She looked over, snatched her hat from his hand, and placed it back on her head. She quickly pulled the brim down passed her eyes. Yosuke laughed. "Are you that embarrassed, Naoto?"

Before she could respond, Rise stood in front of Naoto holding a pile of clothes. "OK, Naoto. Change." She ordered the detective.

"Do you.. have a bathroom, perhaps?" Naoto asked, red as a beet.

Rise laughed in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Yosuke is here. Down the hall to your left." Naoto nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. After closing the door behind her, she shed the dirty coat she was wearing and decided the look through the clothes Rise had picked for her. In the pile she found a dressy white tank top, a black hoodie, black fishnet stockings, a plaid grey skirt and black boots. _I guess Rise was feeling quite monochromatic today._ She discovered that Rise had not given her a bra. Unfortunately, because of her bindings, Naoto was not wearing a bra of her own. She settled on returning to Rise's room and asking for one. She found Rise and Yosuke talking when she entered the room. "Rise, you don't happen to have a bra, do you?"

"Oh? I thought you'd have your own." Rise questioned.

"Eh, I'm wearing.. my bindings.. so.." Naoto's voiced trailed off. Rise nodded and proceeded to her dresser, opening a drawer. "What size might you be?"

Naoto glanced at Yosuke before mumbling something. "Sorry, what was that?" Rise probed. Naoto's face was bright at this point. "Eh.. 36.. C.." Rise gaped for a moment before nodding. A quick glance at Yosuke revealed he was quite flushed. Rise fished out a white bra and handed it to Naoto. "It might be a little tight." Rise warned. Naoto nodded and escaped to the bathroom.

xxx

At Naoto's exit, Yosuke groaned. "36C?" He exclaimed. "She's flat as a door!" He was getting really flushed. He started to imagine what they looked like.. crap. He leaned forward to hide what was growing in his pants before Rise could notice. Fortunately, Rise didn't glance at him. "Well, duh. She has the biggest of all four of us." She was probably referring to herself, Naoto, Yukiko and Chie. "I was surprised, too. But yeah, she binds herself to keep from people noticing."

Yosuke nodded silently and thought at something _other_ than the girl that was changing a door down the hall. It was silent for about 5 more minutes until the door to Rise's room creaked open. Yosuke held his head up again and was stunned by the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few minutes earlier.._

Naoto was standing outside the door to Rise's room. She looks down at her new attire. The black hoodie was a bit too big on her, the sleeves falling slightly off her hands. However, the bra wrapped her tightly and she quickly cursed the foreign object holding her breasts. She hadn't worn one in God knows how long. The skirt felt much too short, exposing her fishnet-covered legs from her mid-thigh down. The boots felt nice, though. They were comfy and easy to walk in. _She could've given me heels.._ She looked at the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she wondering what Yosuke would think. Would he like it? Would he hate it? He'll probably laugh. _Do I care what he thinks?_ Fighting back a blush, she turned the knob and walked into the room. When she saw Yosuke's stunned face, she pulled her hat below her eyes. "Tsk tsk, Naoto! Take the hat off!" Rise pouted as she took Naoto's signature hat. "It clashes with the rest of the outfit!" Naoto sighed and nodded. She walked further into the room and faced Rise, who was putting her hat on the dresser. She began rubbing her left arm in shyness. Stealing a glance at Yosuke, she was surprised to see the boy staring. Their eyes met and he flushed bright red. Concerned, she walked to him. "Yosuke, are you getting sick? You're all red.." She brought a hand to his forehead, but he jerked back.

"N-no, Naoto!" He stammered. "I'm completely fine." Naoto looked skeptical but didn't press further. He sighed and wondered why he was all worked up. _I-I mean it's_ Naoto. _She's a cross-dressing, confusing, stubborn, naive_

beautiful, kind, polite, mysterious.. wait. Do I like her? Yosuke coughed as the thought passed through his mind, his face burning 5 times brighter than before, if that was possible. He looked up at her again. She was twirling her short hair on her index finger and biting her lower lip. He could only stare, finding it highly intriguing. Her teeth were exceptionally white and her light pink lips looked smooth as silk. The blue threads of hair wrapped around her finger so delicately. The finger stopped and he saw her blue eyes meet his brown ones. That pale face blushed profusely before she hid her face from Yosuke's searching eyes. "Y-Yosuke.. why are you.. staring at me.." Naoto trailed and stuttered, suddenly feeling very hot and uncomfortable. She brought a nail to her mouth and began chewing on it nervously.

Rise looked back and noticed the two flushed teenagers. Yosuke was staring at the young detective while she tried to avoid his gaze. She smiled and decided to play matchmaker. It worked with Chie and Yukiko, why not Yosuke and Naoto? She walked to the doorway and smiled, looking back at the pair. "I'm going to get something real quick. Make yourselves comfortable!" She winked at them and closed the door behind her as she left.

Naoto looked at Yosuke and decided to sit beside him on the bed. She smoothed out and tugged at the skirt, trying to get it to cover as much of her thighs as the skimpy thing could. Yosuke looked at the flushed girl. She didn't look like this mysterious, gender-confused detective like this. She looked like.. a girl. He never really noticed how beautiful she was. She was always hiding it under those big coats and that hat and that stubborn personality. He coughed and tried to strike up a conversation. "So, how do you like dressing like that?"

Naoto looked in the warm, brown eyes investigating her. Quickly looked down at her skirt, she answered. "I-it's not horrible, but.." She sighed. "I think I'll skip on the skirts.. they feel too revealing.. and I'll definitely need a different kind of bra.. this one feels like it's breaking my body in half."

_Then take it off._ Yosuke thought. He quickly dispelled the thought and fought off a blush. He covered up for it by laughing. "So, do you think you'll dress like this regularly?"

Naoto shook her head slowly, stopped herself, then sighed. "I don't know. I'm so used to dressing like a man, trying to hide any femininity I have. I don't know if I can adjust to suddenly flaunting it."

"W-well you know, it doesn't matter all that much." Yosuke spoke. "Either way, you're still Naoto. Whichever gender you choose won't affect that." Naoto found herself staring at those brown eyes now.

Yosuke stared into those blue eyes. "Naoto, I-"

Then the power went out.

xxx

Rise smiled as she flipped the switch in the power box. She had asked her grandmother if it was alright to turn the power off for a little bit. She was given a really weird look but was given permission without any questions. "If a 'power outage' doesn't get those two together, nothing will." She smiled at her assumed victory and proceeded up the stairs to eavesdrop on her two friends.

xxx

Naoto searched the darkness for Yosuke, her eyes still adjusting to the lack of light. When she finally saw the contours of his hair, she felt instantly relieved. Yosuke looked calm. He cleared his throat and continued what he was going to say. "Naoto, I think I like you, I-"

"Yosuke." Naoto blinked as she interrupted him. "Don't underestimate me. I may be.. uneducated in the field of affection, but with the way you were looking at me you made that little fact quite clear." Yosuke gaped at her. "I understand your feelings, but I feel I can't say anything about them or give you any confirmation at the moment. I feel you only like me now because I don't look like a boy right now. I feel it is getting late, and I really must go. Tell Rise I said thank you and her clothes are in the bathroom." She got up, searched for the door, ran into the wall once then made her way into the hallway to navigate herself to the bathroom.

"What just.." Yosuke facepalmed. "I'm such an _idiot._" _Of course she was going to think that!_ He shook his head and walked out the door to see an eavesdropping Rise, dumbfounded that her plan had failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys. Thanks for the reviews, they made me so happy! This chapter may feel a bit rushed and it's not very good. I took on a few other fics so I guess I'm putting less heart into this one. Not to mention, the pairing of Yosuke and Naoto was only experimental. I still support the ship, but it's not exactly easy nor are they my "OTP" per say. Anywho, onto chapter 3!

- Nia

* * *

The next day at school, Rise could tell that Naoto was feeling quite apprehensive. Stealing glances back at the detective every so often, she could see the bluenette either holding her head in thought or desperately looking at the clock. Once the lunch bell rang, Naoto was the first out the door. "Naoto, wait!" Rise called after her friend. Naoto stopped and looked back at the idol. "Do you want to eat together on the roof?"

Naoto thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." She replied. "I have a few questions for you, actually." The two started walking towards the stairs. When they made it to the second floor, a glance down the hallway revealed a certain second year leaning against the wall and holding his head. Rise got an idea. Grabbing Naoto's wrist, she led her to the brown-haired boy. "R-Rise, what are you doing?" Naoto questioned. Ignoring her, Rise stopped in front of Yosuke.

"Rise, Naoto, what are you doing here?" Yosuke asked once her realized they were standing in front of him. Naoto looked over at Rise, expecting her to reply. Unfortunately, Rise did no such thing. She saluted the two and sped down the hallway. "R-Rise!" Naoto called after the maroon-haired girl. Sighing, she looked back at Yosuke. "Do you happen to have any idea what that was about?"

Yosuke shook his head. "It's Rise, so it could be anything." He, of course, knew this was some ploy Rise was churning up to get the two together. "Anyways, what's up, Naoto?" _I gotta keep my cool._

Naoto sighed again. "Nothing new." She replied, her voice dropping an octave. "I should go find Rise." She started walking off.

"Wait, Naoto." Yosuke grabbed her wrist before she could get far. "Can I talk to you? I-I think I need to sort out what happened last night." He was blushing bright red at this point. Naoto sighed and unhooked his hand from her wrist. "I understand what happened last night, Yosuke." She spoke evenly. "Now, if you'll excuse me.." She walked up the stairs to the roof.

"God dammit." Yosuke facepalmed. _How will I tell her what exactly happened if she won't listen to me?_

xxx

Naoto sat down on a pipe. The roof was empty and a cool breeze flowed through her hair as she took her hat off. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Placing her head in her hands, she thought. Hard. _Was it really necessary that I cut him off? I could've listened, it might be real.. _She shook her head in frustration. _No, it wouldn't fit together. If he suddenly shows affection for me when I'm wearing girl's clothes, that's the only explanation. It was definitely my sudden femininity that he liked, not me. _She sighed and started eating her bento.

xxx

Yosuke dialed a number into his phone after school. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up. _"Yosuke?"_

"Hey, Souji." Yosuke greeted his partner. "I need some advice, if you're not busy right now."

_"I'm free right now, what's up?" _Souji asked.

"Well, I kinda found out that I, eh, I like Naoto." Yosuke explained.

_"And how did this happen?" _Souji questioned, not fazed in the slightest.

"I was trying to help her figure out if she wanted to keep cross dressing or not, so I took her to Rise's to try on some girl's clothes." Yosuke started explaining. "I was taking her there on my bike, so she was kinda holding my waist and.. she seemed scared and it was.. what's the word..?"

_"Cute?" _Souji suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that would work.. too simple to describe it, though." Yosuke pondered.

_"Well, I don't exactly have all day to figure out the best word to describe a scared cross dressing detective, so what happened next?" _Souji pressed.

"Oh yeah, uhm, so Rise gave her some clothes to try on and she asked for a bra." Yosuke continued. "She was, uh, wearing her binding, thingys.. but yeah, the mystery of her size is solved. It's 36C."

_"Remind me to get 2000 yen from Kanji." _Souji interjected. _"Anyways, continue."_

"Wait, what?" Yosuke questioned. "Nevermind. She came back in and.." Yosuke explained what had happened from there on.

_"Well, if you're sure that it wasn't just a one time thing, maybe you should find a way to get Naoto alone with you." _Souji suggested. _"If she doesn't have an excuse to leave, she'll listen."_

"Alright, thanks partner." Yosuke spoke. "See ya!" He heard Souji mumble a goodbye before he hung up. Now Yosuke was determined to get Naoto to listen. She'd have to listen.

xxx

After school the next day, Yosuke ran to the first floor. He was just in time to see Rise and Naoto walking towards the shoe lockers. He boldly grabbed Naoto wrists and pulled her to the roof, ignoring any complaints from the short detective. When they made it to the roof, he sat her down on the pipes. "What the hell, Yosuke?!" Naoto yelled at him.

"You're going to listen to me, and you're gonna listen good!" Yosuke yelled back. He placed his hands on either side of her on the pipe and leaned close to her face. She didn't flinch. "Listen, if what I felt the other day was a one time thing, I wouldn't be thinking about you all the time!" He was starting to feel like Kanji, letting his emotions take full control of what he did and said. "I wouldn't be dreaming about you, I wouldn't be such a nervous wreck around you. God dammit!"

With no warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips messily against her's. He could almost feel her shock. She weakly punched his chest in a halfhearted attempt to get rid of him, but once her fist made contact with his shirt, he could feel her fist grasping his shirt, joined with her other hand, and pulling him closer. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He could feel her tense before she opened her mouth. They kissed like that for God knows how long, exploring each other mouths as if their lives depended on it, before Yosuke slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss for air.

They stared into each others eyes for a while, not saying anything. Finally, Yosuke smiled and spoke. "Get the picture now?"

Naoto nodded and grinned. "Maybe I was a little too hard on you.." She began. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Yosuke responded by kissing her again.


End file.
